The Fever
by Ben 10 Superfan 101
Summary: Ben has a fever, but it isn't a human fever. What affect does this abnormal fever have on his future? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Here's a new story! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful day in Bellwood as a 17 year old Gwen Tennyson knocked lightly on her Aunt Sandra's front door. Her cousin Ben hadn't showed up to his early morning soccer practice, so his teammates had called her and Kevin looking for him, and, needless to say, Gwen was mad about being pulled out of her early morning weekend studies and Kevin <em>hated <em>being stopped right in the middle of upgrading his car. They were going to rip him a new one once he came out of the house!

It took awhile for anyone to answer the door, until Sandra opened the door, looking exhausted, holding bowl of what looked like soup in her hand. When she saw Gwen, a kindly smile broke out across her face.

"Hello Gwen, I wasn't expecting you today," she said, still keeping her nurturing smile. She then set the bowl down on the small in table that right next to the door and straightened up to face her beloved niece. "So what do you need?"

"Aunt Sandra, is Ben awake?" Gwen said putting a hand on her hip. "His soccer team has been calling me and Kevin all morning."

"Oh honey, I forgot to tell you," Sandra said, hitting herself in the forehead with her palm. "He has a really bad fever today, he's really weak and he's been coughing like crazy, I spent all morning taking care of him."

"Are you sure he's not just pretending to be sick?" Gwen said skeptically, crossing her arms. "He's done it before."

Sandra shook her head. "No, Gwen," she said firmly, "this time it's genuine. Come in, I'll show you." She gestured for Gwen to follow her inside the house. Looking confused, Gwen turned around to Kevin, who was leaning quietly up against the mailbox the whole time, and gestured for him to follow her, and he did, closing the door quickly behind him.

Leaving the soup behind on the little table, Sandra led the way down the brightly lit hall to her only son's room. Once they reached the wooded door, Sandra opened it quietly.

"Ben, honey, Kevin and Gwen are here to see you," she said softly, sticking only her head in the room. In response came a low moan followed by some coughing. Sandra pulled her out and nodded to Gwen and Kevin as a motion that it was okay for them to go inside. Gwen stepped quickly in her cousin's room followed by a silent Kevin.

"I'm going to leave you three alone for a few minutes," Sandra said, checking her watch. "I wanted to clean the kitchen but I think I might need to make Ben more soup. I'll check in later."

She closed the door quickly and quietly, leaving Kevin and Gwen in total darkness, due to the curtains being drawn. Feeling very ridiculous, Gwen put her hands out in front of her, and felt her way across the room to her cousin's bed. As she approached, she began to feel that his mana energy was extremely high and was growing steadily larger by the second. Once she reached his bed, she gently sat down next to his covered form and put a hand on what she knew was his arm.

"Hey Ben, you okay?" she said gently. Suddenly she realized that her hand was going really warm and she quickly withdrew her hand from his arm. Her cousin temperature was through the roof. This was no ordinary fever, but what was it about?

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Review please!**

**~Ellie~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; First update of the month! Here we go! **

* * *

><p>"Kevin," Gwen called, keeping her voice soft and gentle, so that she didn't disturb her cousin, "can you please turn on the light a little so that I can see?"<p>

Kevin, from his place by the door, felt along the wall until he found the switch. He slowly pushed the switch up until the light until the room was light lit. Gwen gave him a smile of thanks and turned back to her cousin. In response to the light being turned on, Ben had drawn the covers more tightly around his body and hid his head underneath his pillows. Gwen rolled her eyes slightly at this but became worried once more when her cousin started having attack. Even Kevin looked worried for his best friend.

Once the coughing had receded, Gwen gently pulled the pillows off of her cousin's head. When she did, Ben slowly sat up and revealed his whole face. His green eyes that were usually full of energy and excitement were tired and sleepy and had bags under them. The color in his cheeks were abnormally red even for a fever and his hair was completely messy.

"What do you want, Gwen?" he asked in a hoarse voice, swaying slightly while he sat. Gwen raised her eyebrows at her sick cousin.

"First of all, lay back down," she said, giving him his pillows. When he had lie down again, she continued, " Second of all, what's wrong?"

"Believe me cuz, if I knew what was going on with me, I'd tell you," Ben said, his eyes closed tight to protect them from the light. "It's so weird too! I usually get colds not fevers."

"Yeah, I'm the one who gets the fevers between the two of us," Gwen said, playing with her red hair. "And your mana level is really high too."

"Yeah I just don't-" Ben froze in mid-sentence, shooting up into a sitting position, clutching the left side of his chest and doubled over in pain. Gwen jumped from her place on his bed and Kevin ran towards the bed. Both of them were in panic, not knowing what to do and asking him question the knew he couldn't answer in his condition.

"What's wrong Ben? Is it a heart attack or something?" Kevin asked wildly, checking Ben's pulse on his left wrist. Ben shook his head vigorously, panting heavily.

"An asthma attack? You haven't had one since you were six!" Gwen said, jumping to conclusions immediately, searching for his old inhaler. Ben shook his head again. Then his chest gave a jolting jerk upward and Ben screamed in pain as his body contorted. Sandra came running into the room and when she saw her son in such pain, she fainted.

Ben continued to howl in pain, his back arching inward He rolled over on the bed, his intense pain forcing him into a fetal position and he continued to breathe heavily. Now all Gwen and Kevin could do was watch in horror at what was happening to the hero. It was about five minutes before the pain subsided and after the pain was done with him, Ben was too weak to even talk. His eyes just stared, wide and fearful at what had just happened to him.

Gwen moved toward her beloved cousin, picked up the blanket that he had kicked off his bed in his pain, and covered him with it. She then took up her meditative position. Kevin and Ben looked at her quizzically.

"Uhm, Babe?" Kevin said cautiously. "What are you doing?"

"Sending a message through the mana field to one of the few people that I know can help," she answered, her eyes closed tight.

"And who, besides Azmuth, would that be?" Kevin asked skeptically, folding his arms across his chest.

"My Grandma Verdona," she responded knowingly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; There we are! Please leave a review!**

**~Ellie~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the update guys! A****nyway here we go!**

* * *

><p>Kevin quickly unfolded his arms and Ben eyes showed a mixture of surprise and curiosity. Gwen continued to meditate and didn't speak to either of the boys for a good thirty minutes. The boys just stared at her throughout this whole time and after awhile Ben found the strength to sit up, even the he grew pale just by doing so. Finally, after 10 more minutes, Kevin gave up.<p>

"Why are asking your Grandmother for advice on this?" he demanded. "What would she know about a _fever?"_

Gwen opened one of her eyes, shot Kevin a look of the deepest annoyance, and said, "Because whatever this fever is Kevin, I'm pretty sure it doesn't happen to humans. The other reason on why I'm contacting my Grandma Verdona is because Ben's mana level is unusually high… almost as high as mine."

Kevin arched his eyebrow and said, "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Gwen exhaled deeply at the stupidity of her boyfriend and said, "An Anodite's mana level is higher than any living being in the universe, especially a human's. It doesn't really matter if we're hybrid or full-blooded, we always have higher mana than any other being."

"So you're saying," Ben said weakly, "You're that I might be becoming an-an…"

"Yes Ben," Gwen said closing her eyes again, "You're probably becoming an Anodite."

Ben sank back into his pillows, an expression of shock and confusion spreading throughout his whole face. Kevin's eyes were as wide as saucers and he just stared at Gwen for the longest time.

After he found his voice, he asked, "Why is he becoming an Anodite now? Why didn't have his power when he was 10 like you did?"

"Ever heard of the old saying that says that girls mature faster than boys?" Gwen said, sounding very annoyed. When Kevin nodded, she added, "Well this might be one of those cases. Ben's probably a late-bloomer."

"But what his fev-?" Before Kevin could finish his sentence, there was bright flash of pink light that blinded everyone in the room. Even before they could see again, they could yell there was someone else in the room with them because a voice spoke.

"Hello Gwendolyn and Kevin," said Verdona's voice. "Am I right in assuming that there's a new Anodite in the family?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we are! Next chapter will be longer I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the update for this one too~! ^-^**

* * *

><p>Verdona Tennyson stood in the center of Ben's room as soon as the light faded away. She was in her cloaked human form this time instead of her usual Anodyte form. Her silver hair fell a little bit past her chin and her blue eyes shone brightly with excitement and anticipation. A smile fell upon her lips when she spotted her two grandchildren.<p>

Ben perched himself up onto his elbow, looking pale as he did so, and gave his grandmother a small weak smile. Gwen dropped down from her meditative position and sat herself down on the edge of Ben's bed, crossing her legs and fingers. Kevin leaned back up against the wall with his arms crossed. All three of them were waiting patiently for their grandmother to speak.

"Well?" Verdona said after a while, the silence of the three having gotten to her already. "Am I correct in assuming that Ben is an Andodyte now?"

"Well, Grandma," Gwen said, smiling sheepishly. "That is what I wanted to ask you about." The redhead then put her hand on her cousin's, who closed his eyes slightly. "Ben here has a fever, but it isn't normal. I'm pretty sure that he is becoming an Anodyte, but what I am wondering is what this fever has to do with it."

"Ah yes," Verdona said, her voice becoming grave and solemn. "You see Gwendolyn; you got your powers when you when you were young and they came to you easily because you surrounded yourself with objects that brought out your powers with ease, such as talismans, charms, and books of that kind. Therefore you had no buildup of power in your body."

"Benjamin, however, saw no sign of him having the type of powers that you have, so he didn't surround himself with those types of items. Now, he has been around them more and more, and being around a growing Anodyte like you is allowing his spark to grow freely. But there is buildup in his body because he hasn't been around those objects excessively like you have. This buildup is too much for his body to handle at this one time since it is used to normalcy, therefore he is ill because of it."

A silence followed Verdona's explanation and everyone sat completely still. Ben eyes were now shut tight but his eyebrows were furrowed as though he were thinking very hard. Gwen's eyes were downcast as she stared down at her hands in her lap, not really knowing what to say at this point. Kevin's eyes glared at the floor and after a while he was the one to speak.

"So what now?" he asked, unfolding his arms and walking up to Verdona. "What are we supposed to do while he's sick like this?"

"Just watch him," Verdona said, gently brushing hair out of Ben's eye, causing him to open them a little and smile at her. "Make sure that nothing bad happens or that nobody takes him. During this transition, he is very vulnerable because of his weak body, so he can be taken easily. And make sure that he rests. That'll make it a lot easier for the power to flow."

"How long will this last?" Gwen asked, looking up from her lap, her green eyes bright with worry and curiosity.

"This fever will last a week at the very most," Verdona replied, her eyes now staring out into space. "After the week, you will need to help him get used to his powers, Gwendolyn."

Gwen nodded understanding completely. She looked at her cousin and gave him an encouraging smile which he returned. Training her cousin might not be the easiest thing to do, but if it'll help him get used to his powers then she'll do it.

"What will you do Grandma?" Ben asked, speaking for the first time since Verdona arrived. His voice was very quiet and hoarse, but he was still sick so that was to be expected. Verdona gave him a genuine smile.

"I will be around Benjamin," she said, gently ruffling his already messy hair. "Just to help and watch over you in case anything goes wrong alright?"

The trio nodded and Verdona drew her hood over her head but before she left, she turned to Kevin and said, "You might want to move Sandra to her room before she wakes up, Kevin dear. It will be startling for her to wake up on the floor of her son's room."

With that she vanished.

Ben and Gwen stared expectantly at Kevin and when he noticed this frowned and said, "Yeah, yeah I got it."

He bent over Ben's still unconscious mother, picked her up, and carried off to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tada! Review please!**

**~Ellie~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: *whimpers* Please don't kill me. *hides***

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of days since Verdona's visit. Ben wasn't allowed to get out of bed, except to go the bathroom for any type of reason. He lay in his bed thinking about the unfairness of it all: he knew that he was sick, but he didn't like to be confined to his bed. It made feel like a prisoner in his room. What made it worse is that Gwen and Kevin took turns watching over him. All that meant was that they sat in his living room but checked on him every thirty minutes to make sure that he hadn't tried to leave.<p>

Which he almost got away with. Twice.

What could he say? He hated staying still.

Sighing he flipped onto his side and groaned. His fever was subsiding slightly but his body was still weak and achy. It took a great amount of strength to stand up to go to the bathroom or to just sit up. This was partially why he didn't eat as much as he normally would during this time. Also, his sore throat wouldn't allow him to swallow much.

Closing his eyes lightly, thinking of the after-effects when this fever was over. Since the fever was nothing more than him getting used to the powers he was going to have after this, he supposed he could endure it. What he wasn't looking for to, however, was what a pain in the neck it would learning how to use his Anodyte powers. He was sure it would be difficult since he hadn't been using it for as long as Gwen has.

Groaning, he grabbed his pillow and covered his face with, mumbling the curses and swears he was uttering. Just then there was a knock on his bedroom door followed by his cousin's voice saying, "Ben? Can I come in? Julie's here too."

Ben moved the pillow from his face and placed it back under his head, saying in a very hoarse voice, "Yeah come in."

The door opened and the light was flipped on (the room had previously been dark). Ben hissed through his teeth at the brightness and covered his head with the blankets.

Gwen rolled her eyes at her cousin's actions and stepped into his room, followed by a very quiet Julie. Gwen took a seat at Ben's computer desk and Julie sat the edge of Ben's bed. A silence ensued for a couple of minutes.

"How are you feeling, Ben?" Julie asked quietly, putting a hand on the covered place where his head was.

Ben pulled the covers off of his head and gently took Julie's hand. "I'm doing about as I can be for someone who has an inhuman fever," he said with a feeble smirk. Julie laughed a little but the worried look came back nonetheless.

"Gwen told me it was serious," she said squeezing his hand gently. Ben shot his cousin an agitated look and Gwen held up her hands in surrender.

"She asked what was wrong so I told her!" she said defensively. "No crime in that right?"

Ben frowned and said, "No, no crime. It's just you causing my girlfriend to unnecessarily worry over a fever that will be gone in a couple of days!"

Before Gwen could say anything, Julie said, "Ben I wanted to know. Like you said, I'm your girlfriend. It's part of my job to worry for you."

Ben opened his mouth like he was about to argue then closed it, deciding against it. He sunk further back into his pillows and mumbled, "I hate feeling helpless…"

Gwen sighed and said, "I understand that you do Ben but there's not much you can do while you're sick like this. And Kevin and I can handle things while you're not there. You trust us don't you?"

Ben huffed and said in an aggravated tone, "It's not about trusting you two either. I just…don't trust the villains. Who knows what someone will try while I'm in this transition period?"

As the three teens continued their heated discussion, a cloaked figure was hiding in a shadow of tree outside of Ben's window, faded blue eyes watching from behind a metal mask the shadow behind Ben's blinds.

"Just wait," said a muffled voice. "All that untapped power will be mine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Firstly, this update was way over-due. Secondly, this was obviously being written before Omniverse was on air so yeah Julie's here and is Ben's girl. Thirdly, guess who's a stalker! Please review!**

**~Ellie~**


End file.
